Character Creation
As everyone is different, so are the characters in the world of Far Cry. In order to make your character unique, do the following steps: Class Selection, Attribute Generation, Traits, Starting Gear, Past. Some things are standard such as sprint duration, dive duration, etc. are standard. Sprint:30s Dive:25s Class Selection Your class defines the style of character you are playing. If you wish, you may do this after attribute generation to have your class suited to your strengths or to help cover your weaknesses. Shadow: A skilled hunter, you hide and strike from shadows and are fast enough to escape from your foes, but is defensively weak. Bonuses- Gives +5% Cover when used for stealth, +2 speed and bonus Skills, Takedown. Penalties- Gives a -3 Defense Score Penalty. Brute: A true warrior of honor, you fight enemies in the open, facing them with unflinching courage, but is a bit slow and unstealthy. Bonuses- Gives +2 Brawn, Defense and bonus Skills, Hip Shooter. Penalties- Gives a -1 speed and -5% cover (stealth) penalty. Crafter: One with the wild, a crafter is an expert in crafting syringes and items using skins, but lack combat skills. Bonuses- Gives +10 COS/ +10 Roll modifier (COF) when crafting items, +5 modifier (eg. + 5 inventory slots, +5 HP, etc.) to crafted items except holsters (Limited to +1). Penalties- Gives a -1 Combat Roll penalty and subtracts -10 COS/ adds +10 COF. to rolls made about combat. Wall: A heavy unit that is defensively a figurative wall, but lacks tact and slightly weak aimed. Bonuses- Gives +3 Defense, +1 Fortitude and bonus Skills, Physical Conditioning. Penalties- Gives -2 Charisma and -7 to Accuracy. Attribute Generation Attributes are generated by rolling 2d10, taking the average (round down always) plus modifiers as the score. Scores range from 1 - 10 and have a locked base of 1. The main Attributes are- Brawn: Affects your Melee attacks and carrying capacity, etc. Defense: Affects Damage Reduction. Fortitude: Affects time you may hold your breath, regen rate, etc. Reflexes: Affects acrobatics, reactions, etc. Speed: Affects movement speed. Awareness: Affects your chance of hearing enemies and tracking, etc. Intellect: Affects mechanical skills, etc. Communication: Affects your interrogation, smooth talking, etc. Luck: Affects chances of uncanny things to happen in favour of or against characters. Traits These are both disadvantages and advantages that truly make your character your own. Amphibian: You are a skilled diver but terrible runner. You can sprint for only 10s, but may stay under water for upto 40s. Roughened: You are scarred and have a distinct gruffness. You have -2 Charisma but have +20 COS/-20 COF when indimidating someone. (Add here) Note: things like short-tempered, patient, etc. are also traits. Ask you GM to provide suitable buffs and debuffs. Starting Gear The first few items you carry are dear to you. They are not of great quality, but have maximum attachment slots possible. Starting Gear is- A Weapon (Assault Rifle if Brute, LMG if Wall, Knife+Pistol if Shadow, Pistol if Crafter.) A 30 slot Loot-Bag + Crafter bonus if applicable. A Basic Ammo Pouch that hold two extra magazines for each weapon, two of each projectile weapon, etc. + Crafter bonus if applicable. Two Health Syringes. Category:Core Rulebook